adventure time: origins fanfic
by Senpai Platano
Summary: This takes place before adventure time, when Marceline was just a kid and Ice king was actually nice. Before there was a Finn and Jake there was Simon and Marcy. So this is what the people of ooo were doing a 1000 years ago.


**Disclaminer: I do not own adventure time. Just a fan**

**But if I did it would go like this.**

**_Chapter 1: Don't forget me_**

It was 3:00 am, Simon and Marceline were sleeping peacefully. When all of the sudden Simon was awoken by a loud roar outside; followed by the sound of tree's falling. It was so loud that simon could practically feel the impact they were having on the ground. Simon than, quickly got up and slowly walked outside the cave he had made his home for the night.

"I, wonder what that could be?" Said Simon while wearing a worried expression.

Simon looked around until he found what he was looking for. Shock filled his eyes and tears made they're way out; because what he saw at the moment was more than any human should ever see. What he was a giant mutated zombie-like creature with what can only be described as green ooze coming out of it's eye sockets; it was the biggest he'd ever seen. But that wasn't what shocked him. No what put him over the edge was what it was holding; in its hand the beast held a mutilated little human boy. The way the body was mangled up made Simon sick.

**Moments later.**

"Oh god, what is this." Simon said with eyes filled with exhaustion and no hope within him. He then heard Marcelines voice.

"Simon where are you?" Asked Marceline with a frighten voice.

Simon, hearing her voice mustered up all the energy he had left and went to comfort her. Simon walked in to find her in her sleeping bag; breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her face.

**They stared at each other for a couple of moments.**

"Simon I woke up and you weren't here; where were you? Marceline said now half crying.

**gently simon says**

**"**its OK, don't worry everythings going to be alright now."

"Just stay here I'll be back" Simon now reaching in his bag, pulls put a crown.

**Marceline shocked at what she sees him pull out says.**

"Simon, please don't put on the crown. last time you couldn't control yourself."

"Don't worry Marcy, this time it'll be different. This time I know I can control it." Simon said even though he knew he couldn't.

"White lies" Simon thought to himself.

"Now stay here don't go outside no matter what you hear, promise?" Simon said with a serious face.

"Promise" Marceline was not fooled but she did as simon commanded.

**Simon walked outside to where he last saw the monster.**

"well, I guess its time to do this." Simon sighed while putting on the crown.

"Let me not lose control, this time. Let my will keep me grounded" simon now gazing at the stars in that clear night.

Simon put the crown on and felt a strong surge of energy enter him. He hovered over the damp grass he had just layed shoes on; he than flew to the beast. And with all his rage and might he expelled ice. Until the beast was under a cryogenic state, he then shattered the it. Simon now consumed by the crowns magic started freezing everything; causing rocks from mountains to fall to the ground with powerful velocity. Freezing rivers, causing snow to fall on the ground 2feet in height. Marceline heard this and ran outside despite Simon's wishes.

**She walked outside and was shocked at what she saw.**

"simon, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Gunter here sweetie go play in the snow, make me a snow angel OK!" Simon now making it snow more.

"Simon, your acting weird again" said Marceline while frowning.

"Weird? Am I acting weird huh" asked simon before he shot her with ice.

Marceline then fell to the ground from being shot by simon. Seeing this made simon come back to his senses.

"Marcy? Marcy, are you OK?" Asked Simon while throwing the crown to the snow. He rushed to her with tears falling down from his eyes and fear in his face.

"What have I done?" He grabbed Marceline and took her inside; he made a fire and put her next to it.

"Marcy, please wake up."

**Many hours passed**

"Simon?" Marceline asked with no energy in her voice.

"Marcy, I'm here" said simon with relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I was so sure I would be able to control-" simon got cut off.

"Simon, you don't need to apologize. I understand. Just promise you won't use it again"

"Promise" Simon said gently.

"Now get some rest"

**One hour later...**

Simon is outside recording his progress as he does everyday.

"The crown I, I put it on once more. I didn't want to do it. But I had no choice. So far my skin has only changed a darker shade of blue; my nose has grown by an inch, and my facial hair not by much. But something has grown apparent. With each use I'm slowly losing my memories. I can't even remember what I did yesterday, I can't even think straight"

"Gunter? Gunter! Where are you sweetie" smacks head repeatedly.

**Looks at camera**

"I don't know what's happening to me? but one things obvious I'm not what Marcy needs. I cant protect her anymore I can't even protect myself. So I decided that it's better if I leave now before I really hurt her. Today was to close of a call I will leave her food and a map to this area I heard humans still inhabit. She'll be safe there. Its bitter sweet really, because I'm happy she'll be safe but sad I won't be able to join her. I know she'll be sad too, but hopefully she'll understand... Someday."

**End of video diary**

Simon goes to Marceline to take on last look at her

_Simon sings to her in her sleep._

_"Marcy, please forgive me for leaving you. I just can't control the things I do. The pain I feel right now. If you knew. Yes you'll feel pain that I can't deny, but you'll see it'll get better with time. Oh how id like to keep you by my side but you'll be better without me in you're life... This is my fight, please forgive me." (I tried to make my own version of the I remember you song)_

_Simon reaches into his bag and pulls out a map. He writes something in the back._

_"For you, Marcy. Its not to far I know you can make it. You'll see it's better this way. I wouldn't want you to feel the pain I'm feeling." Simon says with pain in his voice._

_Simon gets up and puts the map next to Marceline. And puts his backpack on, he than kisses Marceline on the forehead "Marcy, please don't forget me." Says simon, as he turns around turns consume his face. Simon then walks outside picks up the crown and positions it on his belt and pulls out a book and starts to right in it. _

_" I am writing this so that I don't forget the old me. I realize that with each passing day I am becoming more and more engulfed in this madness, its come to the point that I don't even wear the crown and I'm still seeing the visions. So this book and my video diaries will serve as a way to preserve the old me. At least until I can. Find a way to lift this curse. I will find a way. I will,for you Marcy."_

**_Explanation: this is my first time writing a fanfic so... Yeah I like adventure time and story behind the comedy so I decided to write a origins story. If this feels a little rushed its because I just wanted to make this a chapter so I can go and develop the characters and make them into what they are today. I will be doing more chapters each with a different character but they will all tie up together so don't worry.(just in case you were curious this takes place during kid marceline and simon. So no fin and jake:( so again I'm new at this so if there's anything I need work on let me know, all comments are welcomed._**


End file.
